torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Believed, by themselves at least, to be the race destined to rule the world, the human race is the most expansionistic, warlike, and versatile civilized race on the face of the world. Some elves and others jokingly believe that humans are descendants of orcs, as these brutes often share some of the same social traits as humans. Regardless, humans are the most populous race on the world by a margin, as well as the most adaptable. Personality Humans are the most adaptable, flexible, and ambitious people among all the common races. They are diverse in their tastes, morals, customs, and habits. Others accuse them of having little respect for history, but it’s only natural that humans, with their relatively short life spans and constantly changing cultures, would have a shorter collective memory than dwarves, elves, moriedhel, or gnomes. Physical Description Humans typically stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Thanks to their penchant for migration and conquest, and to their short life spans, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. Their skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, their hair from black to blonde (curly, kinky, or straight), and their facial hair (for men) from sparse to thick. Plenty of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, and they may demonstrate hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Members of the race are often ostentatious or unorthodox in their grooming and dress, sporting unusual hairstyles, fanciful clothes, tattoos, body piercings, and the like. Humans have short life spans, reaching adulthood at about age 18 and rarely living even a single century. Relations Just as readily as they mix with each other, humans mix with members of other races, among which they are known as “everyone’s second-best friends.” Humans serve as ambassadors, diplomats, magisters, merchants, and functionaries of all kinds. Alignment Humans tend toward no particular alignment, not even neutrality. The best and the worst are found among them. Human Lands Humans can be found all over the world, from Elaysm to Lados to the northern and southern icecaps. However, it is believed that humans first emerged into the world on the continent of Lados, and it is there that the vast bulk of their numbers dwell in numerous nations, each vying with the others for land, resources, power, and prestige. Human lands often have their fair share of nonhuman inhabitants as well, often at the humans’ proposal, or conquest… Religion As varied as their physicality and alignment, humans worship the entire gamut of gods from Veloria to Meyne to Oros, even sometimes the jendau god Barachiel. Conversely, some humans are as atheist as moriedhel. Language Humans speak common. They typically learn other languages as well, including obscure ones, and they are fond of sprinkling their speech with words borrowed from other things: orcish curses, elvish musical expressions, dwarvish military phrases, and so on. Names Human names vary greatly. Without a unifying deity to give them a touchstone for their culture, and with such as fast breeding cycle, humans mutate socially at a fast rate. Human culture, therefore, is more diverse than other cultures, and no human names are truly typical. Some human parents give their children dwarven or elven names (pronounced more or less correctly). Adventurers Human adventurers are the most audacious, daring, and ambitious members of an audacious, daring, and ambitious race. A human can earn glory in the eyes of his fellows by amassing power, wealth, and fame. Humans, more than other people, champion causes rather than territories or groups. Human Racial Traits *+2 Luk. Humans are innately lucky. *'Medium: '''As a medium creature, a human has no bonus or penalty due to size. *Human base land speed is 30 feet. *1 bonus feat at 1st level. Humans are quick to master specialized tasks and are varied in their talents. *4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. Humans are versatile and capable. (These extra skill points are not multiplied at 1st level.) *+2 racial bonus on Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Knowledge (nobility and royalty). Humans are often ambassadors and are generally very gregarious. *'Adventurous:' Humans, and only humans, may be adventurers. *'Easily Inspired:' Human emotions are easy to affect. Therefore, whenever a human gains a morale bonus or suffers a morale penalty, increase the effectiveness of the morale modifier (positively for bonuses and negatively for penalties) by 1. *'Weak Willed:' Humans are notoriously weak-willed, and suffer a -1 racial penalty to Will saves. *'Adaptability:' Once per day a human may substitute any physical ability bonus with any other physical ability bonus on an ability check, skill check, saving throw, or attack roll. Physical abilities are Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. When under extreme pressure, humans often find a way to use their natural versatility to get them out of danger. *'Automatic Languages:' Common. *'Favored Class:' Any. 5e Human Racial Traits * 'Ability Score Increase:' Your ability scores each increase by 1. Alternatively, you may choose to increase only two ability scores by 1 each, gain proficiency in one skill of your choice, and gain one feat of your choice. * 'Speed:' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * 'Lucky:' While diverse, humans all share one commonality: luck. Just when the chips are down, humans seem to be able to pull it out of the fire and save the day. You may choose to gain advantage on one roll, or cause an opponent to gain disadvantage on one roll. You may use this ability again after a short or long rest. * 'Inspirational:' Humans have a knack for inspiring those around them. Once per game session, when you give your inspiration to another player, you immediately gain inspiration. * 'Languages:''' You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Humans typically learn the languages of other peoples they deal with, including obscure dialects. They are fond of sprinkling their speech with words borrowed from other tongue: orc curses, elvish musical expressions, dwarvish military phrases, and so on. Category:Races